Glory of the Queen
by heartsn'minds
Summary: A plague has broken out over England and it has not only devastated the people, but the land itself as well. When the Queen Caroline falls ill, the king is left with no other choice but to weigh the option of finding a new bride. Sequel to 'A King's Fidelity'. AU. 17th century. All human. *This story is Klaroline*.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This story is not historically accurate. I have changed some events to suit the needs of the timeline I have fabricated so I implore you all to forgive the liberties I have taken. Thank you.**

* * *

"How is she?" Klaus inquired, eyes wild as he pounced upon the royal physician, his hands trembling from days of no sleep and his usually rugged cheeks were ashen.

The old man carried his leather bag as best as he could, his gray eyes downcast as he carefully walked beside the king. "Your majesty…" he hesitated before drawing a breath in, making sure not to focus on the presence of the volatile monarch beside him. "The queen has…you see, the queen we had thought to have recovered from the illness until yesterday night when she succumbed once more - "

"Yes, I know that," Klaus snapped, his patience having long since wore thin after his queen had been carried out from his bed. "Tell me, will she recover? How is she? May I see her?"

"Majesty, the queen's fever has returned with a vengeance and she is too weak to even hold down food. If this should continue, then…then her majesty will be dead before nightfall in three days time."

The king stopped mid-stride.

_She cannot leave me. She cannot leave me. She cannot leave me._

Those words played over and over in his mind until Klaus was sure they were the only words he knew. She had promised after all, she had _promised_ on her honor that she would never leave his side - that she would always be there, arms open and face alight with love. She had promised him her heart and he could not bear to lose that, not after those years he spent fighting for it…he could not lose her.

Not after everything they had withstood.

And for a while, the great King of England stood outside the queen's chambers, his hands clenched into fists so tight that the nail had broken through the skin, allowing a small trickle of blood to flow out.

"Majesty - " the old physician exclaimed, quickly bending over to examine Klaus's hand but was stopped.

Klaus raised two fingers, ordering silence as he stood still. Had it not been for the subtle movement of his chest, one would be sure that the king was a likely statue of himself; it was as if his feet were rooted onto the stone floor, his body physically unable to move from the presence of his queen. The desire to hunt fled him as did the desire for anything else besides his Caroline's sweet laugh and playful banter…he missed it all.

For he never thought he would lose it. Not now. Not so soon.

"Lucien…" Klaus murmured, as if suddenly remembering the state of his son. The state his son would be left in.

No mother to care for him. No mother to sing him sweet lullabies.

Klaus would never be able to see Caroline bending over, picking up the young prince and cooing sweet nothings into the young child's ear. She would never be able to witness their son grow up and that thought alone pierced into Klaus's heart with more force than a silver sword.

Without another word, Klaus turned back around.

"Your majesty!" The physician called out form behind, "your majesty, you cannot enter into the queen's chambers! Majesty - " The doctor struggled to keep up and finally managed to grasp onto Klaus's elbow, but the moment he did, the king whirled around, a fire in his eyes. The elderly man shrunk back in fear, quickly taking a step back.

"Am I, or am I not, the King of England?" Klaus said, his voice low and deadly and filled with so much suppressed anger and venom that even the guards on either side held unto their spears a little tighter.

"Ma-majesty - "

"Answer the question!" Klaus roared, forcing the physician to nod his head, bowing down even lower. "And is she not," Klaus continued, gesturing towards Caroline's opulent doors, "the queen, my wife?"

"But of course, my lord."

"Then I see no reason why I, the King of England, should be forbidden to see his ailing wife." Without another glance back, Klaus pushed open the dark red doors and entered into Caroline's chambers. He could faintly smell the sweet vanilla scent that always perfumed from her skin and his heart rate slowed, just slightly, as if being in his love's presence could soothe the beast within.

He could not afford to lose her, Klaus resolved, coming to the foot of Caroline's bed, ignoring the curtseying (and bewildered) maids. His jaw clenched when he saw the pale faced woman lying upon the pillows, her usually golden hair was now a lank yellow and she seemed to resemble a poorly made wax figurine - how Klaus longed to see his queen's eyes! How he longed to see the color of sky blue, the color of sapphires and the ocean. The color of life itself.

"Do not leave me, Caroline," Klaus whispered, eyes tender and fists clenched in worry. "Please do not leave me."

_I shan't._

* * *

"Niklaus, I beseech you to listen - "

"No."

"You must understand that we love the great queen as much as you do and - "

"No, you do not understand, Elijah!" Klaus retorted, his voice rough from the screams he had issued and the fits of anger he had succumbed to when no remedy for his queen had been discovered.

They stood now - three brothers - in Klaus's private chambers as the soft candlelight lit the room from the night's darkness. Elijah and Kol were both solemn as they stared at their brother's shaking form; for a man so enamored with the beauty of the world, Klaus had not changed from the clothes he wore two days ago, preferring to spend every possible moment with his ailing queen.

Elijah had been left in charge of running the council and overseeing the work of the king as Klaus tended to his wife; even Kol had managed to keep his mouth sealed shut and perform his duties honorably as the brother to the king. But now, all three had to confront the elephant in the room, and alas, it had to be Elijah who was the one to address it.

Walking a few paces towards Klaus, Elijah prayed to almighty god that his brother would at least pretend to see reason. "Niklaus, you must consider the option of remarriage should Caroline die," Elijah said gently, laying a hand on his brother's immobile shoulder. "You are still young and though England's wealth has increased under your rule, so has her vulnerability. Countries will be striving - now more than ever - to come to our fair isle and plunder England of her wealth; the armanda in Spain has had her sights set upon our banks for three months now and we all know how fragile our alliance is with France. Now more so since you married the one noblewoman the dauphine himself lusted after," the eldest Mikaelson added, trying his best to ignite some proud spark in Klaus's eyes.

The blonde haired man's expression, however, remained vacant; Klaus's eyes were dark and his mouth turned downward as he continued to stare off into the distance. Elijah sighed. "Niklaus, I have grown to love Caroline as my sister and so has our family - all of us. But we also love our country and a country with a young king and prince and no queen is a country most other kingdoms would not align with - even if it was on grounds of unbreakable law."

"We'll look weak and unstable if we have a king but no queen," Kol interjected from his place by the fireside. "Other king's will think your reckless in your inability to find a wife and they won't consider it is because you love Caroline far too much - "

"And why shouldn't they?" Klaus demanded suddenly, coming alive as he turned about, standing rigid as Kol bit down on his tongue.

Elijah, however, was delighted to see a reaction provoked from his brother - even if it was indignation and anger. "Can you not see, Niklaus? You are the first king in centuries to go without mistresses - even when Queen Caroline was in confinement you never engaged in affairs with other woman - "

"Pardoning that red haired harlot of course," Kol added on, giving a small smirk at his brother's unusual tactics at putting down rebellion.

The dark haired Mikaelson gave his younger brother a sharp glare before turning to face the king. "Know this, Niklaus: England is at her most fragile here and you would do well to act as the king you are."

Elijah's words, though well meaning, had ignited Klaus's fury.

"How dare you speak to me as if my love for Caroline is nothing more than some alliance for the end of political debate!" Klaus rumbled, his cobalt eyes ablaze with the passion of a man protecting his lady's honor. Taking a step closer to his calm elder brother, Klaus grasped a fistful of Elijah's black velvet robes, "you will ask for pardon from the queen. And you will plead your case before god if I so chose to end your life years before it is meant to be over." Giving a forceful shove, Klaus released Elijah and stormed away, the smashing of a vase was heard before the clattering of metal. Before long, the slamming of a door echoed throughout the room and then, the breaking of figurines as Elijah and Kol watched in silence.

"You should not have provoked Nik like that, brother." Kol murmured, crossing his arms as he waited for one of Klaus's infamous temper tantrums to end. He winced when he heard the ripping of canvas, Klaus was no doubt destroying fifteenth century art without so much as a care in the world; the progress he'd made with Caroline was all going down the drain.

Klaus hadn't had an upheaval such as this since the day he became engaged to her.

Elijah, as if sensing Kol's thoughts, moved over to the fireside, taking a seat on one of the blue silk armchair. "I fear that his ire had been provoked the moment he discovered Caroline's illness."

"Then what should we do, Elijah?" Kol asked, his voice soft.

Elijah looked up, finding a quiet pleading in Kol's eyes that was so rarely - if ever - evoked. Not since the day their mother - bless her soul - passed away from…fever.

Elijah wanted to kick himself for his stupidity - of course Niklaus's rage would suddenly blow up like the destruction of the sun. He still, no doubt, carried the memory of their mother's demise as fresh as if it had happened yesterday; the ailment of the former Queen Esther took its toll upon Klaus the most, for she had been his only parent. Mikael's aggravation at Finn's running away with a peasant whore and Elijah's decision to join the church (before Klaus convinced him to return to court) turned to his third son, whom he quickly realized would become King of England. Oh the pain Mikael inflicted upon Niklaus, still a young boy at the time…

"Where is he? Where's Nik?" Rebekah cried, suddenly bursting in through the doors as the guards helpless stood outside in fear. The fiery blonde walked straight up to Elijah, not even pausing for pleasantries, "where's Nik?" She demanded again, though this time, Elijah could clearly see the panic in her startling green eyes.

"Rebekah - "

"No, Elijah," Rebekah shook, "it's about Caroline."

Silence filled the room, only the crackling of the logs and faint smashing of antiques to be heard.

"Sister…" Kol trailed off, unsure of whether to give anything away about their brother's state of mind.

Rebekah took a deep breath, inhaling through her nose as she eyed both of her brothers. "Caroline is with child."

"Surely not!" Kol said, voice pitched high with surprise and disbelief, crossing his way over to his baby sister and grasping her hands. "You - "

"Do you think I would lie to you about something as dire as this, brother?" Rebekah snapped, "no, it is true. The physician just discovered that Caroline's pregnancy is the very thing hindering her from recovery. He wants us to make a choice."

"A choice?" Elijah asked faintly, his eyes still wide in shock.

Rebekah nodded, forcing herself to steel her unyielding nerves. "Yes. A choice. He informed me that it was possible to save the queen's life but there would have to be a sacrifice - the life of the queen, or the life of the child."

* * *

**A/N: A short sequel to 'A King's Fidelity'. Please review and tell me what you think and if Hayley's role should be included here as well.**

**Thank you. **


	2. Timeline and Character Explanations

**A/N: All right, just to clear everything up I've made a little 'cheat sheet' of sorts for you to refer to just in case things get too jumbled :) **

**Keep the reviews coming! Second chapter should be up soon!**

* * *

My AU:

After the reign of Queen Elizabeth I, there was a tussle for power as the people refused to accept the Scottish James I. There was great turmoil during those years as many nobles strived to achieve power; a notable one was Mikael Mikaelson, the Marquis of Winchester. He urged the people to support him and after a decade of bloodshed and civil war, Mikael was named King of England and thus began the reign of the Mikaelson line.

Under the rule of King Mikael, England flourished with great wealth being brought back into the treasuries, new trading techniques, and new technological developments. Medicine was also advanced (thanks to the Queen Esther*) as well as the navy and army; Mikael desired uniformity and control above all else, which had some people claiming that he was, in many ways, a tyrant.

*His wife, Esther, is a secret Wiccan whose parents were strict Catholics; it was rumored that the queen murdered her own parents but no proof of it was ever discovered.

* * *

Characters for 'Glory of the Queen':

Finn Mikaelson: former Prince of Wales; banished from court by his father, King Mikael. Disinherited and declared a bastard.

Elijah Mikaelson: former Duke of York; became a member of the Royal Peculiar after his love, Tatia, betrayed him. Was brought back to court by his brother, King Niklaus, and became Lord Privy Council and being instated as the Duke of Kent.

Niklaus Mikaelson: former Duke of Cambridge; upon his eldest brother, Finn, becoming a bastard and Elijah joining the church, Niklaus became the Prince of Wales and later, the King of England.

Kol Mikaelson: the Duke of Gloucester and a member of the king's council. Unmarried.

Rebekah Mikaelson: Princess Royale; currently being courted by Stefan Salvatore, youngest son to King Giuseppe of Italy.

Caroline Forbes: daughter to the Duke of Suffolk, Lord William Forbes, and the daughter to the Earl of Westmorland Elizabeth Anchor. Only child. Now wife to Klaus and the Queen of England.

Elena Gilbert: daughter to the Earl of Crawford in Scotland. Brought to England to live with her uncle, the Earl of Derby, after the death of her parents. Has one younger brother, Lord Jeremy, who is married to the Lady Bonnabelle 'Bonnie' Bennett.

Katerina Petrova: an orphaned Bulgarian countess who is close friends with Lady Caroline. Katerina sailed from Bulgaria to England to reside with the generous Forbes family and was introduced to court in 1642. Was introduced to the English as the Lady Katherine Pierce.

Stefan Salvatore: the Duke of Parma and Piacenza, youngest son to King Giuseppe of Italy. He desires marriage with the Princess of England, Rebekah. Like his father, Stefan is not the strictest Catholic.

Damon Salvatore: Prince of Italy and eldest son of King Giuseppe and Queen Maria. A strict Catholic who will not waver in his belief, he is arranged to marry the Duchess of Milan but upon visit to England for his brother's wedding, meets and falls in love with Lady Elena, a Protestant.

Jeremy Gilbert: the Earl of Crawford (now that his parents are dead). He resides in Scotland and occasionally visits his sister; married to the daughter of the Baron Kingsale (Ireland), Bonnabelle 'Bonnie' Bennett.

Bonnabelle Bennett: daughter to the Baron Kingsale of Ireland; became a Protestant upon marriage to Jeremy Gilbert. Her mother was the daughter of Catholics and therefore, never spoke to her daughter again.

Tyler Lockwood: the Baron Grey of Codnor; his family has always been of a strict Catholic faith and so Tyler brings it upon himself to hold a rebellion against the king. He is engaged to marry the daughter of a ruined noblewoman (married a commoner) but subsequently broke off the marriage after the daughter, Hayley, confessed to sleeping with other men.

Alaric Saltzman: the English ambassador who resides in Italy (he currently handles the possible marriage of Stefan and Rebekah).

Alexia Brandon: the Dowager Viscountess of Hereford; her husband, Thomas, died in battle. She has one son, Alexander; many men vie for her hand as she is a wealthy woman with much land and is also a great favorite of the queen.

Matthew Donovan: a knight who is known for fighting until the end. A noble man with an honorable reputation; he is the sole supporter of his elder sister, Vicky, after their family was ruined. Matthew was in love with the Lady Elena but did not court her.

* * *

Events and Relationships:

This story takes place in 17th century England between the years 1632 and 1683. This is a 51 year timeline and takes place mainly under the rule of King Niklaus, with a few flashback sequences to the rule of King Mikael.

- The English Renaissance will be a critical part of the story; both Mikael and Niklaus try to find a new Shakespeare to honor them in the arts and theater. However, the artists that Niklaus employed often lusted after his wife and he thereby had to behead many of them; his greatest artist was, oddly enough, himself.

- Exploration of the New World is a passion of Klaus's. He wants to create a new state there in honor of his wife, Caroline.

- Klaus is good friends with Prince Stefan of Italia but abhors his older brother, Damon, who is a strict Catholic. Klaus is hesitant to hand over his sister to a country so closely tied with the old ways and tries to point her in the direction of German prince, Alain.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: guest: it is entirely plausible for Caroline to be able to carry the child to term. The dilemma rests in what to do during the birth; they would have to decide whether to save the child by cutting Caroline open (Jane Seymour was in such a dilemma when she was pregnant with Edward VI; there was no such thing as a c-section back then) or whether by allowing the child for all intents and purposes to suffocate and die and be delivered as a stillborn. **

* * *

_My dearest Stefan - _

_ I hope with all my soul and being that this letter finds you in conditions that are pleasant and in a place where the air is not so heavy, as it is here in court. What else is there to say about court life now that her majesty, the queen, has fallen into a dilemma where even the king himself can seek out no answer? What is there to do but to wait for the will of god? Oh, Stefan, if I could I would offer up the prayers to the high heavens day and night but I fear it is the frailness of the human body that keeps us from doing all we can do. _

_ My darling, these words I must confide to you now are not words of precious joy or cheer, but rather of a grave predicament that I myself cannot wholly express. For Elijah has begun to urge his majesty to take a new wife - yet the queen lies awake still, taking breath and living; how Elijah can do such a horror is beyond comprehension, but I know he does it for the love of England. But how I wish he were not so cruel! How I wish he could see the hope that I see! Call it foolish blindness or what you will but I cannot bear to see Nik let go of Caroline so easily - and I fear, at the same time, that is exactly what he will do. Cling unto her even when she passes - though lord almighty forbid. Remain in his misery and sorrowful lot. Is that better than wedding a new woman? Is it evil for me to wish upon my brother a life of perpetual sorrow than a life with a new mistress whom England shall have to call queen? _

_ Yet, I cannot help but ponder, what should happen if the Lord Privy Council succeeds? What should happen if his majesty does take on a new bride? Who shall she be? Some Spanish whore or a French tart? Some Bulgarian mistress or perhaps a Danish duchess? Will they ever be able to compare to her majesty, Queen Caroline? I think not. _

_ Please, Stefan my heart, if you could help me in this case by pleading with his most serene royal highness, King Giuseppe, to not acknowledge any match other than that of King Niklaus and Queen Caroline, I shall love you so much that my heart shall burst. I cannot bear to see mine brother remarry to a woman he does not love - I cannot bear to see him wither away. I pray to the lord each and every night to spare the life of my majesty and sister but I fear that with the child in her womb, recovery will be a bleak chance. _

_ May the lord help us all. _

_All my love,_

_Rebekah, Princess Royale of England, Ireland, and France_

With a heavy sigh, Rebekah laid down her quill and re-read her letter once more, eyeing the beautifully penned calligraphy with a deep mournfulness that she could find no words to truly express. It had been a fortnight since the discovery of her majesty's pregnancy and even the news of an impending royal baby could not spread any cheer upon the English people - they had all realized what the pregnancy meant.

Indeed, the king had shut himself up in his apartments, refusing to allow anyone - save for Kol - to enter. Rebekah found it odd how her youngest brother was the very one whom the king could not seem to go on without now; she knew that Klaus could not stand the wise words Elijah would no doubt speak if given the chance and the king needed something - anything - to focus on besides the possible death of his wife and child. Kol was many things but dull he was not; for the most part, Rebekah could hear quiet conversations and Kol's laughter from behind the heavy mahogany doors. Klaus himself never laughed but she was sure his soul was soothed by Kol's distraction and anecdotes - but even the King of England could not escape reality forever.

* * *

It was during the last week of November when Klaus finally emerged from his chambers; his entire countenance was unreadable as he came out into his private parlor where his siblings and a few silent servants stood waiting. His shirt was loose but clean, and he had on fresh breeches; his hands were bruised and fresh cuts peppered the tanned skin from when he had broken every object in his line of sight.

But today, today Klaus was the King of England and he would act like it - he talk to his siblings as collectedly as he could and then, whether they liked it or not, he would see Caroline. She would not be allowed to decay away in those dark chambers alone; he would not allow for the woman who had stood by his side through thick and thin to even entertain the notion that he would be abandoning her - and their child - in an hour of desperate need.

Crossing the room, Klaus took a proud stance, hands clasped behind his back as he gave a formal nod to Elijah. "Brother," he acknowledged neutrally, though a faint undercurrent of resentment could be heard if one strained one's ear.

Elijah, however, chose to ignore his brother's deliberate tone of frustration and instead gave a quick bow. "Niklaus," he addressed calmly, one of the few who could call the king his Christian name without receiving any words of rebuke in return. "We have many matters to discuss with you as of this moment."

"Of course," Klaus responded, giving a wave towards the soldiers and handmaidens that stood at the corners of the room. "Leave us," he commanded, staying silent until the shuffling of feet ceased and the room was quiet, save for the crackling fire. "Speak your piece, Elijah."

The dark haired Mikaelson gave another nod of respect. "Thank you, majesty. There are grave matters of state with which we must discuss with the council present but I do believe those are not the most important items of interest as of right now - the news I have comes directly from Dr. Richards, her majesty's personal doctor." Immediately, Klaus perked up, his sharp blue eyes giving away everything as he strode towards his brother. "We have hope of saving the child."

"And what of Caroline? What of my wife?" Klaus demanded, his features tense as Kol stood by Elijah's right, ready to intervene if necessary.

The former Duke of York hesitated before responding. "Yes. You see, majesty, there is one way of preserving both their lives but this would cause a rather unpleasant situation for you - "

"I care not," Klaus cut in, his thoughts running only to his wife and her sweet smile. Her vanilla scent, her laughter…something he had not heard in what seemed like eons. "Whatever it is, I shall do. Whatever task, I shall undertake. Whatever pain, I will endure. For her."

"Very well," Elijah nodded, straightening his already upright form, "the Spanish doctors have discovered an herb which can fight the very plague we are now suffering, the very one her majesty is succumbing to. However, as Spain has always driven a hard bargain, they have asked us one demand."

"One?" The king inquired, startled by the simplicity of the word. "They have asked for _one_ request?"

Elijah nodded. "Indeed."

"Then speak of it! Tell me!"

"They require the hand of our sister, Rebekah, to marriage of Don Fernando, the brother to the King of Spain."

The fiery king's eyes widened. For a brief moment, he searched the room and quickly realized that Rebekah herself had left along with the servants.

She had known.

This was the sacrifice he was to make. The happiness of his sister for the life of his queen.

"Will he accept anything else?" Klaus asked, trying to claw on to the faint hope that perhaps Spain's greed would lessen with the notion that Klaus would be at liberty to grant them a million crowns and a slew of sugar isles.

But those hopes dashed when he saw Elijah's eyes flash with just the slightest hint of emotion. Of remorse.

"There is none is there?" The monarch said, answering his own question as he walked numbly over to one of his armchairs by the fireplace, sitting down with the exhaustion of a man beyond his years. "Rebekah for Caroline."

"We tried to negotiate with them, Nik," Kol tried, "but they would accept nothing else but the hand of a princess. 'Lijah even tried the old 'we promise you great sums of land' bit but they wouldn't buy that. Fact is, I do not believe they will believe anything less than..." Kol's voice trailed off when he saw Klaus's eyes close, saw his face relax for a moment before his eyelids snapped open.

"Enough," he commanded, standing tall as he began to make his way towards the double doors. "I need to see Caroline. We will speak when I return."

Without another word, Klaus escaped to the only haven he had ever known while Elijah and Kol stood there, not exactly surprised but filled with a kind of unexpected certainty that they were not sure equalled satisfaction.

* * *

"My love?" Klaus whispered softly, kneeling down beside Caroline's bed as he gently picked up her hand - soft as a rose petal and daintier than a dove's wing.

A faint smile appeared upon his face as he looked down at his wife's countenance; her breathing was even but he knew of the ailment that plagued her still.

"Dear god, oh lord," Klaus murmured softly, clutching at Caroline's hand, "if your mercy extends to all men then I beg of you god," the proud king pleaded, "spare my wife."

"Nik?"

Immediately Klaus's eyes snapped open, eagerly leaning towards Caroline whose beautiful cornflower blue orbs had finally made their appearance after weeks of hiding behind closed lids. Her usually strong and ebullient voice was weak and faint, but Klaus could detect at faint tone of vivacious teasing buried underneath.

"My love," he sighed, relief overtaking him at having heard Caroline's voice. Smoothing a hand over her burning forehead, he forced himself to smile, "your eyes have eluded me for so long - I feared that I should never see the sky's color again."

Caroline let out a small huff of laughter, "you need only look up then, Nik. I hear England's weather lets up every now and then when November comes, or have you forgotten?"

"How could I forget, love?" Klaus responded, urging the dread in his heart to fall down, to suppress the pang in his chest when Caroline brought up memories that made him fear the inevitable. "You pushed me into the fountain that day."

This time, Caroline let out an actual giggle, weak as it was. She turned her head to look at him and Klaus sent a quick prayer of thanks up to god for allowing that glimmer to return to her eye. "You were pompous and rude." She returned, "and your hot temper was getting the best of you so I thought you would enjoy a swim in the fountain. A pity we could not have found an larger one."

"You soaked me from my chest down to my breeches!" Klaus argued back, "and then you had the audacity to laugh in my face, love. A true Prince of Wales I was." He added on, making sure his voice reached the pinnacle of ridiculousness as he tilted his chin in mock defiance, allowing Caroline to smile back at him. "Get better soon, will you not?" He inquired, hiding the desperation that so clenched at his heart, "I should like to revisit the fountain again sometime for I remember what came after your little prank."

"Yes," Caroline agreed, struggling to keep her voice strong. "I called you a prince among the soldiers and then proceeded to walk away - "

" - before I dragged you down with me and kissed you like the queen you are."

"You ruined my favorite dress that day, Niklaus," Caroline said, her voice still playful but growing faint once more.

Panic overtook Klaus.

"My love, my Caroline - please do not leave me. Not now, not when you have this," he said, placing a gentle hand over her stomach, eyes closing briefly in prayer before opening to meet Caroline's own sapphire blue. "I cannot lose you my love, I…"

"You will not, Klaus," Caroline responded, voice soft but sharp, as if she were reprimanding him for blasphemy. "The lord our god is a merciful god, he will not take us away from you." But as she spoke, her eyes slowly closed as energy left her once more; her breathing slowed as she fell back into slumber and Klaus fought back the tears that prickled his eyelids.

"I love you, Caroline," he pleaded, looking back down on Caroline's slumbering form. "I love you."

_As I love you_.

* * *

"How long does she have?" Elena of Crawford whispered as she and the queen's ladies in waiting sat in a circle outside her chambers, trying their best to sew.

Alexia Brandon, Dowager Viscountess of Hereford eyed the grand double doors that the king so mournfully had just departed from moments ago and shook her head. "If what I hear is true, then our lady's greatest hope of survival rests in the hands of…of Spain."

The brunette's eyes widened and the needle in her head ceased its rhythmic swings up and down; instead, the doe eyed orphan set down her embroidery. "Surely not," Elena whispered back fiercely, "our queen does not depend upon anything - "

" - listen to me, foolish child," the Viscountess cut in, her pale blue eyes hardening, "they are the only ones in all of Europe who have managed to cultivate a herb that could possibly save her majesty. Now whether England likes its place at he foot of Spain's alter is not something we may speak of. The king has already gone mad with grief at his wife's ailment and the Prince Lucien has not seen the king or queen in weeks; the babe that the queen carries is in grave danger and there can be no alternate found."

"Are we truly to sit idly by while we watch our queen wither away?" The brunette demanded, "from what I have heard, the Lord Elijah plans to force the king's hand into remarriage."

This time, it was Alexia's needle that faltered before quickly resuming its pace, trying to thread the golden silk into the flower pattern. "That cannot be true."

"But it is," Elena insisted, "I heard it from Sir Andrew's lips himself, the king's own aide. The Lord Elijah worries for our country but not for the king's heart. Do you know what it would mean if the king were to wed once more?" Without even waiting for an answer, Elena spoke, "it would mean the undoing of nearly everyone in court. Katerina would be sent back to Bulgaria, and I back to Scotland without even a word. You would no longer be welcomed in court as you are a widow and every kindness our Queen Caroline extended would cease to exist."

The flaxen haired widow shook her head, "but what of the Duke of Gloucester? Surely he and the Princess Royale will not stand for this - "

"They can do nothing of the sort - Elijah is a politician's dream and he will not cease his molding until we fit the statue pictured in heaven itself." She shook her head, mouth twisting bitterly. "Can a man be so cruel and heartless as to give up love and affection for the sake of duty?"

Alexia bit her lip, willing herself not to respond for few people in the court truly knew of the Lord Elijah's heartbreak. Betrayal by his own intended was a difficult thing to swallow; being forced back to court only to find his former love's niece was an act even more difficult to acknowledge.

Tatia Petrova, for all intents and purposes, had, in some ways, won.

* * *

_"You, my dear lady, are in enigma in which I intend to solve," Niklaus, or Klaus as he was sometimes called, teased willfully as he walked beside the Lady Caroline that warm November day. _

_ She had accepted his offer of taking a turn about the courtyard, near the lily pond fountain which she was so fond of. Klaus himself could not understand why she took such an intrigue in an overflowing green pool of lily pads and flowers but for the sake of her smile, he had acquiesced. _

_ For surely, Klaus thought, there was no woman in England as fair as the golden maid who walked beside him. Her smile as bright as the sun in July and dressed in her gown of blue silk, Klaus could not help but feel a tug in his heart - a desperate voice telling him to make her his before anyone else did. _

_ As if sensing his thoughts, the Lady Caroline turned to face him, walking backwards with a wide smile on her face. _

_ "My prince is very ambitious if he wishes to crack all the codes a woman keeps wrapped around her - he is also very brave in trying to do so." Klaus smirked but Caroline continued on, "but that bravery stems from foolishness and so, I do not think he will succeed." _

_ Klaus's eyes widened at the bold statement that the petite blonde had issued forth; had it been anyone else, Klaus would have called for them to be sent to the dungeons within seconds but for her, for Caroline, he always seemed to extend a great amount of pardon. _

_ Too much. _

_ "And pray tell, my lady, what you think is so foolish about my quest?" He demanded, half seriously as his brows furrowed in mock confusion. Caroline laughed out loud, tilting her head to the sky and allowing Klaus a glimpse of her swan like neck, of her milky skin that was as smooth as the silk imported from Asia. _

_ "You are, without a doubt, my prince, one of the most trusting of men if you believe that such an answer to your question lies upon the lips of a woman such as myself," she said, "do you not know? My intellect is perhaps above the bar in which your flattery currently brushes." _

_ Klaus smirked, allowing his two dimples to appear and Caroline's heart to flutter. "Well love, then you'll understand this when I say that is precisely why I enjoy you." _

_ "Do you?" _

_ "Oh yes, a chase for my pleasure is certainly better than a woman who succumbs easily to me." He added on carelessly, causing Caroline to frown. "You are the greatest adventure I have been on so far, my lady." _

_ "Oh, am I?" The blonde inquired again, this time her blue eyes narrowing with displeasure. _

_ "Indeed," Klaus continued, choosing not to acknowledge Caroline's growing hostility as they walked nearer and nearer to the lily pond, "but for some odd reason," the prince continued, missing the gleam that had suddenly appeared in Caroline's eye, "I do not want this chase to ever end." _

_ "You do not ever wish for me to be yours?" Caroline asked, taking a step closer to the suddenly quiet prince. "You do not wish to possess me as a man does a woman?" _

_ Klaus's cobalt blue eyes turned just a shade darker at Caroline's words; he leaned down, his lips just grazing her jaw before he spoke, his hot breath causing goose bumps to raise upon Caroline's skin. _

_ "My lady, there is nothing that I would take more pleasure in than having you become mine in every sense of the word - "_

_ "Then you should, my prince," Caroline suddenly cut in, pressing her hands upon his shirt, "but I do come at a price." _

_ Klaus frowned, but before he could rise back up again, the gravity of the earth, combined with the sudden force of inertia created by one Lady Caroline, sent him toppling. _

_ Right into the fountain. _

_ Klaus could feel nothing but the stickiness of the lily pad leaves and the coldness of the fountain's water; urging himself to rise, he broke through the thin layer of lily pads, soaking wet, only to see a golden haired angel laughing with such finesse and amusement that he could not find it in his heart to be angry. _

_ "My lady," Klaus acknowledged with a mock bow, causing Caroline's giggles to cease immediately as a frown quickly appeared upon her face. _

_ Had she taken her liberties too far? Oh, how stupid you are, Caroline! Her mind chided, you have just pushed the almighty Prince of Wales into the lily pad fountain - if he has any mercy, the least you should suffer is banishment from court! _

_ The blonde quickly took an intake of breath before dropping down to a low bow, "my prince, if I have offended you in - "_

_ "A woman below the ranking of the court dares to push a prince into a fountain," Klaus mused, but his voice held no malice, only a slight wonderment and awe at how this girl possessed no fear for him. _

_ "Below the court?" Caroline inquired, her lip turning downward at the prince's direct insult to her family lineage. _

_ Klaus turned, wading a few steps forward as he peeled a few lily pads off of him as nonchalantly as one would take off one's hat. "Oh yes," the prince returned, "you seem to possess more of the foolhardy bravery in you than I do in myself." _

_ Caroline bit down on her tongue, "if it appears that way to your grace then I should have you know that you a prince amongst soldiers and followers." Without another word, Caroline turned to leave, her cheeks burning with shame at the prince's mocking and her heart pounding with fear. _

_ She should have pleaded for mercy, that she knew, she should have called him wise and great and good but Caroline's honesty was something that often took her down a path that most avoided like the plague. And now she would no doubt have the prince's ire forever and - _

_ Suddenly, Caroline felt a wet hand grasp her elbow and before she could even let out a scream, she was yanked back, falling into a warm body behind her before cold water gushed over the skin and gown. _

_ "What on earth - ?!" Caroline managed before furiously rising up, a lily pad right atop her head. Wiping the water from her eyes, she saw a laughing Prince Niklaus standing before her, his hand still around her waist. "My prince you…you have just…" the words of anger faltered upon Caroline's tongue for the sight of a joyful prince, looking now so carefree and unmarred from his older sibling's fates, was a sight more precious than even healing her pride. _

_ Giving in, Caroline began to laugh beside the prince, ungracefully plopping down in the fountain as she shook her head. Looking up, she saw Klaus give her another mock bow before turning to face her. _

_ "My lady, if I may?" He gestured and Caroline gave him a posh nod, nose pointed upward in false snobbery, "as beautiful as you look with a lily pad upon your fair head, I should like to be the man who may remove it so I may glimpse upon the golden treasure that," Klaus continued, gently lifting the dripping lily pad from a now blushing Caroline, "is atop your rather witty head." With ease, the prince dropped the lily pad back into the fountain and chuckled as he saw Caroline's reddened cheeks. "Silence? My, has a soak in the fountain sobered you from your brazen conduct?" _

_ Caroline's head than shot up, her eyes blazing with indignation and just as she was about to retort, Klaus leaned in, and pressed his lips against hers. _

From within the king's chambers, Klaus smiled as he dreamed away, remembering a time of no illness and misfortune. Remembering only the happiness his beloved Caroline brought him.

"Don't go…" he murmured sleepily, rolling over to grasp the warm body that always slept beside him only this time, his fingers found nothing but the cold sheets and as he opened his eyes, reality set in once more.

* * *

**A/N: So Klaus found a solution...sort of! For all those who might worry that things are going to work out too well and this story is going to end up as a cheese-fest, don't fret! The herb is only _reputed_ to cure Caroline's ailment and then there's the Rebekah problem...I'm trying to interweave as many characters as I possibly can :)**

**On another note, the were-slut Hayley will NOT be included. Her child will be briefly mentioned and her fate will be acknowledged but she will not play a vital role in this story! **

**Review if you want Caroline to live! **


	4. Chapter 3

"What news of her majesty, the queen?" Rebekah, Princess Royale, demanded the moment she set foot in the private parlor of the queen's apartments.

The blonde royal seemed to have little patience residing in her for she snapped her fingers once more and the guards standing post entered, yanked up the physician and forced him towards the princess with the ferocity one would handle a war criminal. "Well?" The princess demanded again, this time crossing her arms as she tapped her forefinger in irritation.

The middle aged physician quickly bowed, his face a picture of worry and fear. "Ah, your highness I…ah…I am sorry to report that the continued deterioration of the queen's health has reached a point where we, the doctors and soothsayers, urge the king to find remedy in Spain. The queen's daily intake of food has been lowered to nothing but soup and bread now - it is all she can hold down without feeling ill. The child inside of her needs nourishment but the queen herself cannot eat." At those words, Rebekah began a turn about the room, her worry growing as the physician hesitated. "Princess, you must forgive me but I have to confide this in you," the bespectacled doctor confessed as Rebekah raised a brow, "the queen…the queen has asked me to save the child. She says that she can live long enough to carry the babe to term and if at that point she falters, she has demanded that I cut open her belly so that the child can be born."

"No, you…that would kill her!" Rebekah cried out, all pretense of formality lost as the realization of Caroline's condition solidified.

"Yes…it would," the doctor confirmed reluctantly, his eyes now fixed to the spot by his shoe. "We have tried bloodletting and we have also tried the herbal remedies of the East, but this plague will not lift. Many from the north have died, so much so that the king can now claim acres upon acres of land with no protest from the people."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "They have all died?"

"Yes, madame."

"What of the conditions of Worcester? What of Cambridgeshire? Of Cornwall?"

"Cambridgeshire and Cornwall have fared much better." The doctor replied, much to the relief of the princess. "The plague has disappeared nearly completely from Cornwall and only a few traces remain in Cambridgeshire. Worcester, though not in the north, is suffering a great deal. The sewage there and poverty have caused the ill to be rounded up and carried outside the city walls, to the country, where they - "

" - where they await their death?" Rebekah cut in, causing the stuttering physician to falter into silence. "Am I not correct, doctor?" The green eyed vixen continued, striding over to where the bearded man stood, glued to his position, not daring to try and rile up the feisty princess any further. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes, madame. We can think of no other way to…save them."

Rebekah gave a small, sharp nod before turning to face the gilded double doors which led to Caroline's chambers. She had never thought in a thousand and one years that it would be up to her, Rebekah of England, to try and save the queen. To be honest, Rebekah had never considered becoming queen, never held any particular fondness for the title of wife of a king; she enjoyed being a princess so much more. But now, Rebekah pinched the bridge of her nose as she stood akimbo, the princess found herself thrown into the position of a queen.

Being a queen meant sacrificing and Rebekah was a selfish young woman. She had never in all her days expected to give up anything - she was the youngest of four princes and the doted upon Princess Royale - what was there for her to fear? To concede to?

_Apparently your eternal happiness_, her mind echoed.

Rebekah felt her insides twisting and she felt her heartbeat increasing with the stress of the situation mounting. Nik would stop at nothing to bring back the one remedy that could save his queen and Rebekah knew that the Spanish king would never settle for anything less than the best. For all her vanity, Rebekah wanted to bemoan her own reputation, for as the most desirable maiden in all of Europe, was there any doubt that someone would try to steal her away from Stefan?

* * *

Klaus sat, his body slumped in the dark red armchair before the grandiose fireplace, his eyes fixed upon the flames as his thoughts floated elsewhere. What could he do? He was the King of England, Ireland, and France but he was also a man - and even he could not bend the decisions of god. There was no doubt that Caroline was slowly dying, the child in her womb slowly usurping her strength as the ailment drank away at her will; she was being tormented inside and out and Klaus could do nothing to remedy it.

The King of Spain was a tactful man and he knew when to strike. Klaus was at his most vulnerable right now and there would no doubt be a great deal of false pleasantries from the Spanish monarch to try and butter him up before he injected his venom into Klaus's system. Not only was the Spanish king asking for the hand of his sister but he was also asking for the promise of alliance from England as well as the notion that he, the King of England, would be in debt to Spain. It was now no longer a matter of securing the medication but it was a matter of swallowing his pride to save his wife.

But could he do it?

Could he, as the most powerful man in the world, truly sacrifice his own self? A bow down to the King of Spain would be seen upon as an act of remorse from breaking away from the Catholic church all those years ago. It would be seen as an act of weakness and Klaus, a man who had refused doctors to attend to him even when he had broken his arm as a boy, weakness was not an option.

_Yet letting go of Caroline would be the very thing that would damn my heart, soul, and mind to hell_, he thought. He couldn't let go of saving grace, his golden angel of the world…he could not bear to see her slip away to heaven while he remained on earth still, remembering just how he had failed to fight for her.

A knock on the door drew the king from his thoughts, turning his head round he saw the dark black robes of Elijah and leaned back into his armchair once again.

He was in no mood to deal with his brother's pleas.

"Niklaus," Elijah started, completely ignoring his brother's huff of irritation as he walked further into the room, taking a seat right in front of his brother. "I have urgent business that I must discuss with you."

Klaus barely even lifted his head at Elijah's words, merely staring into the flames once more. He wondered if he could skip the meeting of parliament that night to visit Caroline again; the doctors reported that it was in the evening that the queen gained the most strength, when she would be able to eat and make conversation.

How desperately Klaus needed to hear her voice again.

"The French Ambassador arrived yesterday and informed me of a great new proposition that the King Augustin is willing to offer - "

Perhaps Caroline would like to see Lucien again, Klaus pondered; he could arrange for Lady Gilbert to bring the child from Richmond up to London…he knew how pleased Caroline would be to see their son. From what Klaus had heard from Lady Droth, Lucien was a healthy babe who had quite a pair of lungs and the energy of his father -

" - he has seen how frail England's position is in currently and would like to remedy this problem with a device of his own thinking - "

- except he also bore a keen eye and could observe as any king could. For instance, Klaus suddenly remembered, smiling as he recalled the letter Lady Droth had written, the young prince had taken a liking to the sapphire necklace Lady Kane wore. Instead of snatching at it like any other babe would do, the young prince had waited until the Lady Kane took him to bed and only then did he gurgle - most innocently, Lady Droth emphasized - and grasp upon the piece of jewelry. The Lady Kane's heart melted so that she immediately took off the necklace, gave it to the young prince and left the room - no fuss was made -

" - as you know, King Augustin has three daughters, the Princesses Madeleine, Eloise, and Camille - "

- Klaus had read the letter to Caroline, who at that time was said to have recovered from her illness, and the two had laughed outright, startling the royal court. Caroline had playfully teased Klaus that his son would no doubt steal away every princess's heart in Christendom and they would all be more than willing to give it -

" - the eldest, Madeleine, is already engaged to a prince of the Turks and the Princess Eloise has just recently announced her intentions to join the convent and become a nun - "

- in response, the king had pulled his golden queen unto his knee and informed her - quite seriously - if his son were ever to wed a woman more beautiful than she, then they would all have to be dead for no earthy maiden could ever measure up to the Queen Caroline. It had been a joyous day for Klaus as the two had then slipped away into his chambers and made love until early next morrow, where he had held her as the soft pink light illuminated in -

" - but Camille is now of eighteen years of age and is most open to the idea of marriage to you, majesty." Elijah smiled, "ah, the king says that Camille is pleasant and can give insightful commentary. She is a reputed beauty in France, though not on the same scale as Madeleine nor is she as clever as Eloise but, the king says that she is good and kind and would make a rather lovely consort for our fair isle - "

- she looked like an angel…and Klaus was somehow the man who, by the grace of god, was allowed to possess her.

A smile came upon the king's face, causing his brother, the Lord Privy Council, to smile as well.

"Well, I am most certainly glad that you are more inclined to the idea of marriage now, Niklaus," Elijah said, completely oblivious to his brother's train of thought, "and I have even greater news: the king has decided that young Princess Camille arrive in Calais in less than a month for your majesty to meet."

At those words, Klaus's eyes shot up to meet his brother, finally registering the blabber that Elijah had spoken. "No."

The dark haired royal frowned. "But Niklaus - "

"I refuse to entertain a French whore while my wife lies in bed, battling for her own life." Klaus snarled, "do you really think it is the will of god that I abandon the woman who not only loves me more than I deserve but who bore me a future King of England?" A bitter chuckle left the usually charming blue eyed man's lips, "you can be as pleasant to the royal French princess as you like, Elijah. I, on the other hand, will tend to the only woman I shall ever love, who is also, brother, your sister-in-law." Without another word, Klaus swept up and gave a mock bow to his elder brother before storming out of the room, leaving a despondent Elijah sitting by the fireside.

* * *

"How is he?" Alaric Saltzman, English Ambassador to King Niklaus I, inquired to Prince Damon Salvatore of Italy as the two men leaned upon a balcony, watching as the younger Salvatore stood motionless in the gardens.

The dark haired Prince of Italy snorted before taking a generous sip of the ale in his hand, "when is my brother not in some sort of depression? Though I suppose this one is more than warranted."

Alaric raised a brow. "He need not worry. I have heard news that nothing was final about the king's decision and the Princess Rebekah, your highness, is no lightweight to be played with."

Damon scoffed, throwing his cup down to the floor before leaning against the windowsill. "From what I've heard of this Princess Rebekah from both Stefan and the people at court is that she's far too good to be true," turning to face the ambassador, Damon smirked. "Maybe she's really a two hundred pound hippopotamus with no grace or sense."

Immediately Damon was slammed into a wall, Alaric's grip upon the prince was harder than what Damon expected from a man seven years his senior. "Let me inform you, your highness," Alaric said, voice dangerously low, "that while we may have become friends of the like, I am still a loyal servant to my country, England, and to my master, the great King Niklaus. The royal family is one that is respected and revered and the Princess Royale is one of the most beautiful women in all the realm. Of that, any words of insult towards the royal family is a treason punishable by death, so need I remind you, highness," the English ambassador continued, clutching at Damon's throat just a smidge tighter, "I am first and foremost her highness's servant. And you speaking out against her will force my hand and you will well remember, prince, I am protected by the king." With harsh shove, Alaric let go of Damon before giving him a slight bow and walking out the doorway, leaving a startled Italian royal in his wake.

"Guess both Stefan and Alaric need a woman to loosen them up," the blue eyed prince muttered, eyes wandering towards the rather voluptuous maid that stood by the corridor to his right.

* * *

"Let me see the draft," Klaus commanded, taking the pen away from his secretary's hand and lifting up the parchment:

_By the order of his royal majesty, King Niklaus I of England, Ireland, and France, _

_the engagement of his sister, the Princess Royale of England, to the Duke of Parma and Piacenza of Italy, _

_be formally revoked by decree of informal declaration and - _

"'Informal declaration'?" Klaus spat, throwing the draft of parchment into the fireplace, "where's Elijah? Get him here at once!" He barked towards one of his errand boys, "the King of Italy will need a far more believable reason for the end of Prince Stefan's engagement…"

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be fun. So much fun. Rebekah discovering that Klaus and Elijah have gotten together and schemed to end her engagement to Stefan...I, for one, cannot wait to write her reaction to that! The unveiling of Katerina might be in the next chapter as well, I'm not sure. **

**Review and tell me if you want to see a Klaus, Caroline, and Lucien bonding scene! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Guest: you asked what a 'prince amongst soldiers' meant and that was basically Caroline making fun of Klaus after he insulted her. She's saying that as a 'prince' amongst the soldiers, he is the greatest solider and therefore (since soldiers are trained to obey and serve) the greatest servant towards his master, which in this case, is both the court and god. Because Klaus said that Caroline was below the court, she retaliated by saying that he served and revered the court far too much. Hope that clears everything up!**

* * *

_"How dare you presume to speak to me that way! I am the Crown Prince of England and I do not need you or any other person in this realm or world telling me how I should act, behave, or speak!" Klaus roared in fury, his anger projected towards the only living being in his room, the Lady Caroline. _

_ Her cornflower blue eyes narrowed as she stood her ground; this had been the man who had drawn her beautiful pictures and wrote to her of the places he had travelled, things he had seen. This had been the man who she had pushed into a lily pond and whom had kissed her as wantonly as a married man would his wife; but this person before her now, Caroline knew, was Niklaus, the feared Prince of Wales. This was the man who was scarred and dark and cruel, this was the man who would behead anyone who dared speak out against him and though Caroline felt fear, it was not for herself. It was for him. She did not want that man, the man who had courted her and displayed his love for her, to wilt and die. _

_ Caroline would not be able to bear it. _

_ "I would never dare to speak out against you, your highness, unless I feel it is right in my heart to do so - "_

_ "Then you should never speak at all, Lady Caroline." Klaus snarled, turning around as agile as a giselle whilst marching towards her, a fury in his eye. "You will learn to hold your tongue in my presence." _

_ This time the blonde dared to look up at him, her own soft blue eyes meeting his hard cobalt ones. "Then your highness permit me leave of the court, for then you shall be rid of me forever." _

_ "If you wish it," Klaus mocked, "tell me, my lady, was this your grand scheme? Was this your ploy all along? Waiting until the moment was right to leave me? And for who?" The prince hissed, leaning down so that his and Caroline's lips would have touched had she tilted her own chin up, just a fraction. Klaus's hands gripped her shoulders as his own eyes narrowed, "my own brother." _

_ "Is that what you think I have been doing?" Caroline responded, incredulously as her jaw nearly dropped open from shock. Her hands were trembling with indignation and she was torn between laughing and slapping him across the cheek for even entertaining such a notion. "Do you….do you think I have been playing the red faced harlot who claims she loves one man while she sleeps with another?" _

_ Klaus stepped away, as if Caroline's words burned him. His eyes were now downcast and his being was silent; Caroline could not hold back her scoff. _

_ "Is that the cause for all your anger? Because you believe me to be having an affair with the Duke of Gloucester?" _

_ "From what mine eyes have seen and what my ears have heard, I need no other proof!" The royal retorted, voice harsh and countenance cold. "You and he, slipping away into the night together…talking, whispering, laughing." Klaus let out a bitter chuckle, "my brother is a far better story teller than I, would you not agree? After all, your nights together should have given you sufficient proof that - "_

_ "Stop it!" Caroline cried, cutting off Klaus's spew of malice and walking towards him with the resolution of a solider in battle. "If your highness must know, I care nothing for the Duke of Gloucester save for the reverence that he is a prince of this realm, just as you are. There are no feelings of love or of affection towards him in the romantic sense and I know he feels little for me as well," the blonde said, her voice turning soft once more as she gently placed a hand upon the crown prince's cheek. "After all, I am but a lady at court and if I know anything of the Duke, he would prefer some exotic princess from the East or at the very least, a duchy from Milan." Caroline added, giving a cheeky smile which caused even the darkness to lift from Klaus's eyes - momentarily. _

_ "Then explain to me those nightly visits, my love. Explain to me the gifts he gave to you, the - "_

_ "Oh, you really cannot be so dense!" Caroline huffed, crossing her arms now and turning her back towards him. _

_ "How dare you turn your back on me!" With a harsh yank, Klaus forced Caroline back into his arms and she saw anger, mingled with hurt and jealousy, ripening in his eye. _

_ She tried to pull away but his grip was firm and Caroline found herself pressed against his body. She willed herself not to physically slap the prince; taking a deep breath, Caroline looked at Klaus dead in the eye. "My lord if you would simply consider the date, then I am sure you will consider my actions warranted." _

_ The prince's eyes narrowed. "The date?" _

_ "Yes." Caroline responded, "the date." _

_ "The twenty second of June." _

_ Caroline nodded. "And what event comes up every June that gives this kingdom reason for celebration?" _

_ Klaus's brow furrowed in confusion before realization suddenly dawned on him. "My birthday." He responded matter-of-factly, causing the blonde to roll her eyes and smile. _

_ "Exactly. Your brother did nothing more than comply to my request of finding you a suitable gift as you have sent me so many presents of repute that I did not know whether my own thoughts and ideas would live up to your expectations and - " before Caroline could finish, she was silenced by Klaus's kiss, his lips molding unto hers, causing her entire train of thought to dissipate. _

_ Leaning back, Klaus gave a soft smile. "Any gift you give to me will be enough cause for jubilation," he said, gently tilting Caroline's chin up, allowing her to see his amusement. _

_ "Well, then, you will be the first man who does not demand a pot of gold from a woman," the blonde replied, finally giving him a teasing smile of her own. "And perhaps you should consider just how much a flirt your brother is before you jump to conclusions of my own heart." _

_ Immediately Klaus felt an unfamiliar wave of shame wash over him; for though Caroline's voice was light and teasing, he could still remember the anger he had unleashed upon her, the cruel words he had spat out. He thanked god that Caroline had the strength and courage to stand her ground and not leave when he had sneered at her and practically ordered her to do so. _

_ As if sensing the prince's thoughts, Caroline cupped his cheek again, a warm smile on her face. "You are a man riddled with the guilt of the past and of the torment of this world, but if you believe that such things will drive me away then I shall only have to love you even more, so that I may prove myself right and you, your highness, wrong." _

_ Her playful lilt caused Klaus to raise his head and press a gentle kiss to her fingers, his eyes shining with affection. "Perhaps this is the one time in which I do wholly pray I am incorrect." _

_ Caroline's blue eyes flashed in mirth. "Well, if you keep your thickheaded thinking for when we are together, then I fear that I will have to keep tally of our losses and victories - for we will most certainly not be on equal footing." _

_ Klaus let out a burst of laughter as he pulled his beloved girl closer to him, kissing the top of her head - _

"Your highness, you cannot enter there! The king - "

"The king can rouse himself so that I may give him a piece of my mind!"

The stomping of high heels and the swish of silk was enough to give the forcibly wakened king enough of an idea as to who it was that dared to enter his rooms so early in the morning.

"Princess! Princess, I plead with you not to disturb the king! He has had a difficult - "

"Difficult what? A difficult time deciding how to break off my engagement to Stefan? Is that it, sir? For if it is, then I wish to tell the king that he is more of a bumbling fool than I had taken - "

"Careful, sister - your words come far too close to the ax man's strike," Klaus cut in before his sister could finish verbally berating him to the poor errand boy who, at this point, looked ready to faint.

Without further greeting, Klaus sat himself down behind his desk, picking up a few documents before looking up at his sister again (the errand boy had long since scrambled out).

"Well?" He inquired, voice forcefully pleasant as he gazed into the furious green orbs of his only female sibling.

"Well?" Rebekah hissed back, nostrils flaring in anger as she addressed him, "as if you did not know! How dare you end my engagement to Stefan without even consulting me upon such an event!" The princess nearly wailed, stomping forward so that the desk was the only thing blocking the two. "I love Caroline as my sister, Nik, but you cannot sacrifice my own happiness for the sake of - "

"For the sake of what, sister?" Klaus challenged, rising so that he was at his full height as he stared down the princess. Silence fell as Rebekah struggled to come up with the correct words but Klaus beat her to it, "Caroline is dying, Rebekah! She is frail and dying and I can do nothing to secure that Spanish bastard's help except give his brother your hand in marriage - what else would you have me do, sister? Crawl on my knees and beg him for pity?"

"If you loved Caroline half as much as you say you do then such an act would be welcomed," the green eyed royal shot back, "you go about toting your deep love and dire affection for the queen and you have finally been given a chance to prove it! Prove it to me, Nik, prove it to everyone - to Caroline! Show us your great love for the queen by going to the King of Spain and _begging_ him for mercy and help. What is a little shot at your pride, Niklaus," Rebekah lulled, crossing her arms, "for the life of the person you value most?"

Klaus was silent as his sister stood there, triumphant in her verbal lashing as a myriad of thoughts flew through his mind.

Could he risk it, that was the major question filtering about - could he risk not only his pride but the humiliation of having to ask Spain, once their greatest ally, for help? There were numerous political reasons as to mock his sister's accusation but in his heart, Klaus knew that what she spoke was true: he had claimed (privately) of his deep love for Caroline and now god was giving him a chance to prove it.

But he could not.

What was worth more, his pride or his heart? Had the question been asked in the hypothetical sense, then Klaus would have easily chosen his heart, belittling the man who chose worldly acknowledgement to anything else.

But this was real, however, and he was a proud man.

That everyone knew.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Klaus could barely even register that Rebekah had stormed out as he numbly made his way to the cathedral styled window behind him. Throughout his entire life, Klaus had considered sacrifice a constant that would never leave - his brothers, his father, parts of his soul…those were things he could give up for the sake of something greater, for the sake of England or maybe, just his own self.

He was a selfish creature - every man, in some way, was - and he had always fought hard for power as an adult and for approval as a child. There were stakes that he was willing to raise and use for his advantage and there were people he was more than willing to put down or give up.

But this case was different.

Closing his eyes, Klaus leaned his forehead against the cool glass as the conflict warred inside him.

His sister was his family and he loved her greatly but she could also be used as an instrument to secure his selfish desire of giving Caroline life. He could, without a doubt, wield Rebekah as he would a sword and strike down the enemy in his path so that he could achieve glory in the end. But could he do that, could he do that by using the only sibling who has stood by his side for years upon years just so that he could, once again, have what he wanted?

Could there be no other solution? Would he have to give up Rebekah - and her happiness - for the sake of his own? How could he live without Caroline? How would he be able to go on without a guiding light? Even when she had rebuked and scorned him during their years of courtship, simply the idea that Caroline was alive and that her heart could be changed gave him hope and pathway to acknowledge. But if she should die…

If she should die then Klaus would never be able to look at another woman again. He may have slept with a few harlots to learn information and he may have been a philandering playboy as a young man but…he could not bring himself to even conceive the idea of what he should do if Caroline died.

What solution was there? What remedy could he pilfer? What -

"My lord?" A voice called out, causing the agitated king to turn around, only to see his secretary standing by, holding a letter.

"What it is, Gordon?" He inquired wearily as the middle aged scribe approached him, clutching an opened letter.

"This is a letter from a Miss Sophie Devereaux, a young French Wiccan who is currently residing in Surrey…she was trained, formally, under the late Queen Esther." Klaus's interest immediately peaked at the mention of his mother, resulting in the secretary to hasten his speech. "Er, she writes that she can save the queen based on a teaching practice that the late queen had taught her but that she asks your majesty for a favor."

Klaus felt his hope rising before promptly pushing it down; he now had a weariness around him after the 'one request' the King of Spain had demanded of him and though this girl was a mere peasant, her gift could easily have her demand a fortune. Crossing his arms, Klaus nodded towards Gordon.

"Well, what is it she wants?" He urged, causing the secretary to fumble with the letter slightly.

"She wants to be able to come to court with her goddaughter, Gabrielle. The mother, a distant relative of the late Sir Sebastian, died in childbirth and left the daughter in the care of Miss Devereaux."

Klaus raised a brow. "Who was she? The mother?"

The dark haired secretary scanned the letter once more before looking up. "A Miss Hayley Rodun. I believe, your majesty, she was once engaged to the traitor, Tyler Lockwood."

* * *

"Oh, hush now, ma petite," Sophie murmured as she cradled the six month old babe close to her chest, rocking her softly. "Your mama cannot be here with you for she was a foolish young thing. I, on the other hand, am clever." The Frenchwoman continued, "you shall grow up in the presence of your papa, le Roi d'Angleterre and he shall know who you are and he shall be kind to you - even if you are his bastard."

Upon hearing the French words, the little girl opened her eyes, causing Sophie to meet bright gray orbs.

_How odd_, the Wiccan thought, _neither the king nor Hayley had gray eyes…_

* * *

"Come now, darling, what ails you?" Kol, Duke of Gloucester, jested at the awakened woman in his bed. "Tongue tied?"

The dark haired Elena Gilbert could only redden in shame - for who was she to have refused the Duke of Gloucester's request at bedding her? But now, faced with the reality of what they had done, caused the formerly virtuous lady of the court to want for nothing but water so as to cleanse herself of her cardinal sins.

"My lord," she began but was cut off by Kol with a swift kiss. He easily wrapped his arms about her lithe waist whilst he pulled her naked form unto his lap.

"Darling?" He inquired cheekily, knowing full well of the woman's shame and taking a rather sadistic sort of amusement in it.

Elena lifted her head, allowing her dark eyes to meet his, "my lord if my service last night has pleased you then I beg of you to grant me but one favor." Her breathing hitched as Kol began kissing down her jaw, trailing his lips across her neck as he hands danced lightly along her skin, "I beg," Elena managed, "that you would give me your word of honor that you shall protect me if the king, his majesty, should take on a new wife." Her last words came out shaky, both with her guilt at even thinking that their queen would die and with pleasure as Kol's hands trailed further and further down her back, round her stomach and onward.

The Duke of Gloucester, however, merely looked entertained by her plea. "You really think that a new queen would ever dare rid the court of a jewel such as yourself?" He teased, his fingers now stroking Elena's wet folds as she clenched her jaw, "darling, if there's anything I know how to do, it's how to keep women, such as yourself, within my presence."

Before Elena could respond, Kol thrust his fingers deep within her, causing the doe eyed brunette to moan out in pleasure, just barely catching the smiling Kol's mischievous gray eyes.

* * *

In the queen's chambers, Caroline lied in her great damask bed, completely awake as she stared at the sprigged canopy above her. It was around three in the morning and Caroline found that it was at these odd hours where the illness ebbed away and she could think without the constant pain pricking her entire body.

All the doctors had nearly breathed a sigh of relief when, that night, Caroline had consumed an entire bowl of pumpkin soup, warm bread, and a slice of minced meat pie as well as having drunk three hot cups of tea. She had not felt sick nor queasy and was in great spirits after; it was then that she felt a rejuvenation of hope running through her that perhaps, just perhaps, she could will her strength to save both herself and her unborn child.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Came the drowsy whisper of a half-asleep Klaus by Caroline's side, his arm tightening around her waist. His voice reminding Caroline that it was because that night, Klaus had forgone all the doctor's orders of her needing peace and stormed into her chambers. There, they had played cards and playfully conversed with great cheer and exuberance; Klaus had ordered the musicians to enter the queen's chambers and play her favorite songs as they ate, allowing Caroline to completely forget about her ailment. Afterwards, he had banished all the people from her chambers as he had decided to sleep with her for the night, simply cradling her in his arms…

Caroline smiled at the thought before around to face said man, still lying half asleep beside her. Gently tapping his nose, Caroline let out a soft giggle.

"Nothing," she murmured back, "except that I am feeling…much better."

Klaus gave a tired smile before pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head; Caroline smiled again, hope coursing through her body. She would fight on, she never would stop - not when her son - and Klaus - still needed her to live on.

* * *

_My dearest Elijah, _

_ I thank you for your kind offerings of attending court formally but the visits her majesty has granted me are more than enough to satisfy my desire for regalities. However, I would be most grateful if your highness were to relay my inquiries of my horse, Caridia, to the Duke of Cambridge - she was a gift for me from him, you see, and I wish nothing more than to ride her one day and see if I may best the greatest horseman in England. _

_ You, I am sure, highness, take all this frivolously and should think my attending to such matters, childish, but I believe that I am more than capable of demonstrating restraint only in the most dire of cases. Thus, I must be honest with you, my prince, that I believe our courtship has come to fruition and that I see no future in our alliance together. _

_ You deserve a woman of far greater standing than I, and I in return, believe that I must have a man who can be with me as a man does a woman without the formalities you present. You are a good, honest man Elijah and loyal in every way but I fear we are not meant to be. _

_All my best, _

_Lady Tatia Petrova _

Elijah re-read the letter that he had long since memorized once more before gently tucking it back into his chest drawers, underneath the false bottom and below a few stacks of parchment. How could he begin to explain the heartbreak he felt when he realized that Tatia had moved her affections from him to his brother, Niklaus? And what made the blow even more so was Tatia's false words of comfort, her belief that he was too good for her - Elijah scoffed, all of England knew of Tatia's vanity and yet he had been the one blinded by it.

A brief letter was all he received from her, ending their courtship. Of course, by the time Tatia discovered that Klaus had fallen in love with the Lady Caroline, she tried to worm her way back into his heart again but Elijah was as cold as ice by then.

And still is.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Elijah was at war with himself. He knew that his siblings thought him heartless to be pushing Niklaus into marriage with another woman but what was there to do? Caroline was as frail as a foal at this point and even if she should manage to live, what would happen to her child? Would she be able to bear children again? The gray space was far too wide of Elijah's liking but at this point, the Duke of Kent sighed, he could not do anything.

* * *

**A/N: So Caroline decides to keep fighting on and Sophie can possibly cure her! And how many people here have started to notice I'm weaving in the characters of The Originals? Guess who the King of Spain is...**

**Next chapter will have a Caroline-Klaus-Lucien bonding scene (I couldn't really weave it in here). I wasn't even planning on putting up this chapter until Friday but then I realized I'd be going college touring in FL and I didn't really know how long it'd take for me to update so...**

**And review if you want to see Klaus's reaction to baby Gabrielle! **


End file.
